Al paso del lobo
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Estaba a salvo, estaba con Koga, ya nada ni nadie le haría daño de nuevo.
1. I Koga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora de: "InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"**

I. KOGA.

Sus nudillos aún ardían y de vez en cuando sangraban al no estar del todo recuperados, supuso que la velocidad a la que corría no le permitía a la herida secar y cicatrizar correctamente, pero no se arrepentía de haber molido a golpes al inútil de InuYasha. Si no hubiese sido porque el benevolente del monje intervino para salvar a su amigo quizá lo hubiese matado, pensó, y es que después de todo el perro pulgoso ni siquiera había hecho el ademán de defenderse, sólo asimilaba los golpes sin apartar de su rostro ese semblante lastimero y lleno de culpa.

—No te atrevas a seguirme, perro de mierda -le advirtió a un InuYasha que sólo se limitaba a escupir sangre mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de enojo—. Yo iré por Kagome.

—Lobo entrometido —le espetó InuYasha limpiando la sangre de sus labios con ayuda de su ropa—, si crees que permitiré que le hagan daño a Kagome…

—He sido un tonto por confiar en que podrías protegerla —Koga no le permitió terminar—. No lo haré más, ella no volverá contigo, ¡Ya le fallaste lo suficiente!

Le había gritado con tanto desprecio que el medio demonio dio un paso hacia atrás, notablemente herido por la manera en la que el lobo le había echado en cara sus fallas, InuYasha de nuevo quedó inmóvil asimilando los ataques de su rival, luciendo realmente patético.

Apretó sus labios, frustrado, apenas recordó eso y aceleró el paso sintiendo sus muslos doler en protesta pero decidió ignorarlos, aunque en su mente fue inevitable pensar que si el dolor ya era lo suficientemente intenso como para ignorar el poder que los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón incrustados en sus piernas, probablemente es que sin la influencia de estos sus piernas en este punto no fueran más que retazos de carne y huesos pulverizados.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, nada. Si tenía que dejar que le reventaran las costillas enteras con piedras lo iba a permitir, pero iría por ella. Por su mujer. Su Kagome.

Frenó de golpe cuando vio frente a él el inicio de un empinado risco tan alto que no alcanzaba a ver la cima, arrugó su nariz ante los fétidos olores que rodeaban aquel lugar: sangre y carne putrefacta tanto de demonios como de humanos por igual, gruñó con furia desde lo más profundo de su pecho cuando entre toda esa mezcla de aromas pudo detectar el de Kagome, si esos bastardos le habían tocado un sólo cabello los iba a desollar vivos con sus propias garras.

Flexionó sus piernas para tomar impulso y dio el salto más largo que fue capaz apoyándose en las rocas salientes de aquel risco comenzando a escalar con destreza, no fue difícil llegar hasta una cueva que nacía en medio de aquel risco, pisó el suelo frío de piedra lo cual en cierta manera relajó el calor que sentía en la planta de sus pies que lucían rojos y en carne viva por haber corrido tantos días apenas descansando lo suficiente para no perder el conocimiento.

Cerró los ojos y concentró sus sentidos en escuchar y oler cualquier indicio del paradero de Kagome y esos bastardos que se habían atrevido a llevársela.

El silencio era tan profundo que le lastimaba los oídos pero el olor a cadáveres definitivamente era más intenso que el que alcanzaba a persibirse desde los pies de aquel risco, el olor provenía desde el fondo de la cueva. Su instinto de bestia se alteró al percibir la esencia de Kagome de nuevo entre esos pútridos olores y por un momento temió lo peor pero aun esa esencia era fresca, se mezclaban con un miedo y tristeza profundos señal que había estado llorando recientemente, todo aquello significaba que seguía con vida y no podía mentirse al aceptar que eso de cierta manera le motivó a avanzar hasta lo profundo de la cueva, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviera ahí adentro. Dispuesto a recuperar a Kagome para no volverla a dejarla ir jamás.

Cuando se adentró a lo más profundo de la cripta se encontró frente a dos deformes criaturas de piel escamosa color verde y alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le espetó una de las criaturas mirándole con unos ojos del color muy similar al de la sangre, la segunda criatura le mostró sus filósofos colmillos con intención de intimidarle pero a Koga sólo le dio asco la baba viscosa y pestilente que escurría de entre sus podridos dientes—, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

—Hace unos días secuestraron a una humana, esa humana es mi mujer y he venido por ella —fue firme y sin titubeos, el segundo demonio se burló con una insoportable carcajada.

—Lobo idiota, si era una humana ya hemos devorado a tu mujer -se burló el demonio que había reído—. Te entregaríamos sus huesos para que puedas sepultarlos pero seguramente ya los han roído las ratas.

—¡Sé que está viva! —gritó Koga no dispuesto a perder más tiempo—. Es mejor que me dejen pasar si no quieren que les arranque la cabeza.

—¡Lobo insolente! —le gritó el demonio de la izquierda notablemente más enojado—. ¡Si tanto deseas volver a ver a tu mujer te reuniré con ella en el infierno!

Ambos demonios se abalanzaron hacia Koga quien no tuvo miramientos en recibirlos con un empoderado grito de guerra y sus manos listas para contraatacarlos. Eran monstruos torpes en sus movimientos por lo que no fueron un gran reto para el ágil lobo quien esquivó rápidamente cualquier intento de sus enemigos de hacerle daño.

Al primero le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le atravesó el pecho haciendo que el corazón del demonio saliera disparado hacia una de las paredes de la cueva donde se estrelló violentamente, el monstruo apenas pudo gritar de dolor cuando cayó muerto sobre el suelo derramando viscosa sangre color oscuro y de un fuerte olor a metal.

El demonio que restaba vio atónito la sangrienta escena y, en un arranque de rabia buscando la venganza, se abalanzó sobre el joven lobo quién sonrió de medio lado extasiado por la adrenalina de la pelea. Dispuesto a ganar.

Continuará.


	2. I Kagome

**Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo hace alusión a un tema que puede resultar sensible para una parte del público lector, en ningún momento pretendo faltarle el respeto a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme y el tema tratado aquí jamás se hace con intenciones de promover prácticas que atenten contra la dignidad de terceros. Gracias.**

I. KAGOME.

Se abrazaba a sí misma mientras en su cabeza entonaba una suave canción que hace muchos años le escuchó cantar a su madre, por todos los dioses la extrañaba tanto. Los sollozos de una joven mujer que permanecía cerca de ella de pronto distorsionaron la canción.

Con sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la poca luz que eran capaz de darle las antorchas colocadas en las paredes de la fría cueva, pudo divisar a lo lejos a un demonio sentado con los ojos cerrados y el semblante relajado en un trono tallado en piedra. Pero no era como el resto de demonios de aspecto grotesco y facciones bruscas, al contrario, su cuerpo era casi idéntico al de los humanos, de rostro galante con facciones finas casi aristocráticas.

Era el más peligroso de todos, después de todo se trataba el líder de aquellas aborrecibles criaturas.

 _Lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba._

De nueva cuenta el llanto de la única chica que estaba a su lado la desconectó de sus pensamientos, había llegado ahí con otra joven parecida a ella por lo que Kagome no tardó en adivinar que eran como mucho hermanas o primas. Esos demonios la habían devorado hasta dejar solo los huesos, todo enfrente de ellas, dejándoles ver cuál sería su destino.

Quiso hablarle con intenciones de consolarla pero apenas estaba por abrir su boca escuchó los pesados pasos de una de esas grotescas criaturas.

El demonio las miraba a ambas con morbo, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes podridos y aún manchados con la sangre y la carne de otra de sus víctimas.

—Mi señor Kuma tiene hambre y nosotros también —se mofó de ellas, la joven se acercó a toda prisa a Kagome abrazándola con desesperación mientras lloraba mucho más fuerte. Kagome la rodeó con sus brazos y miró con determinación a la bestia frente a ella. Casi como si lo retara pero el demonio solamente se rió.

—Si tienes hambre debes comerme a mí, deja que ella se vaya —respondió con un coraje que no supo de donde nació pero estaba dispuesta a morir por dejar viva a esa chica inocente.

—Humana estúpida, si no fuera porque tienes el poder de ver los fragmentos de Shikon y mi señor te quiere con vida, ya me hubiera comido hasta tus huesos —le espetó en la cara dejando salir el pestilente olor que despedía su boca.

—Te he dicho que no toques a la sacerdotisa —escuchó la voz indiferente del líder, ese al que los otros demonios se dirigían como "su señor", Kuma.

El demonio giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz de su jefe y acató con un movimiento de la misma al mismo tiempo que volvía a reír.

—Yo lo recuerdo, pero ella parece querer olvidarlo, ¿tan miserable eres, sacerdotisa? —el tono tan altanero que usó el demonio la hizo contener las lágrimas de coraje contenido.

El monstruo no le dio tiempo de contestar nada más pues acercó sus manos hasta la chica que abrazaba Kagome y se la arrancó de los brazos a pesar que luchó por impedirlo. La joven gritaba de manera desgarradora, lloraba y suplicaba por su vida cuando era arrastrada por el demonio quien la tomaba violentamente del cabello.

—¡Se lo suplico! —lloraba con tanta fuerza que Kagome pensó que aquella mujer se quedaría sin voz—, ¡Tengo dos hijos!, ¡Le suplico piedad!

—Yuten, esa mujer me irrita —dijo Kuma de manera tranquila, como si estuviese viendo un insecto al que solo hace falta pisar.

—Ya escuchaste, ¡calla de una puta vez! —gritó el demonio mientras la mujer repitió más desesperadamente "¡por favor!" antes de que su cabeza fuera estrellada violentamente contra el suelo. Se escuchó el grotesco sonido del cráneo al romperse y la sangre brotar sin dirección fija, después el silencio fue ensordecedor.

Kagome se quedó paralizada frente al cuerpo con el cráneo destrozado, incluso pudo ver como los dedos de la mano izquierda del ahora cadáver aún se movían en pequeños espasmos provocados por las terminaciones nerviosas que poco a poco se iban apagando, escucho la risa del demonio llamado Yuten así como sus compañeros quienes se avalnzaron sobre el cuerpo de la mujer ahora muerta. Arrancaron sus extremidades con verdadera monstruosidad y clavaron sus dientes sobre la carne arrancándola del hueso. Kagome simplemente permaneció sentada sobre sus muslos viendo aquella escena sin que su cuerpo reaccionara en lo más mínimo como apartar su vista de ese lugar.

—Seres desagradables —escuchó a Kuma murmurar hacia sus subordinados con desgana, como si la brutal escena la aburriera tremendamente, Kagome lo vio dedicarle una mirada que la llenó de escalofríos. Entonces su cuerpo reaccionó, se abrazó a sí misma con miedo y apartó su mirada de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió una fría mano de color azul claro sobre su mentón que la obligó a levantar la cabeza, entonces se encontró con los ojos de un sanguinario color rojo. Kuma la veía con el semblante serio pero en su perversa cara se dibujó una arrogante sonrisa.

—Eres cruel, Kagome —la nombró con cinismo levantándola del lugar en el que permanecía sentada, sin apartar su mano del mentón femenino—. ¿No ves que si no fuera por mí la que estuviera siendo desollada en el suelo serías tú?

—Ahora mismo quisiera que así fuera —susurró Kagome mirándolo con sincero asco. Kuma endureció la mirada notablemente ofendido.

—Cuando reúnas la perla de Shikon para mí, tendré piedad de ti: te mataré rápidamente y sin dolor —sentenció volviendo a sonreír—. Será mi manera de decirte gracias, amada Kagome.

Antes de que Kagome pudiese siquiera escupirle en el rostro escuchó a los demás demonios gritar de sorpresa cuando frente a ellos fueron lanzadas dos cabezas decapitadas de dos demonios idénticos a ellos. El par de cabezas aún soltaban grandes cantidades de pestilente sangre que hizo a Kagome arrugar la nariz, Kuma se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando sin soltarla ni permitiendo que se moviera.

—¿Quién es el líder de todos ustedes?, criaturas de mierda —esa voz fue como un choque eléctrico para Kagome, quien alzó la vista más allá del hombro de Kuma para comprobar que fuera quien ella creía: Koga. Estaba ahí, con las cabezas de los guardias de la cueva bajo sus pies, con el pecho en alto sin un solo deje de miedo en todo su rostro—. He venido por Kagome.

Escucharlo nombrarla de esa manera provocó otro choque eléctrico en su cuerpo—. ¡Koga! —le llamó con una inocultable emoción de verlo ahí, el volteó de inmediato y lo vio dibujar una sonrisa que no duró mucho pues Kuma se colocó entre ambos.

—¿Quién eres tú, lobo? —preguntó Kuma arqueando una ceja—. No recuerdo que estuvieras con el híbrido y el resto de humanos.

—No soy amigo de ese perro, pero Kagome es mi mujer —sentenció Koga con firmeza—. Será mejor que me la entregues o te haré lo mismo que a tus camaradas.

Kuma soltó una sincera risa con muchísimo cinismo—¿Tu mujer, dices? —la manera en la que el demonio se burló hizo que a Kagome le dieran nauseas. Koga solamente gruñó.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Koga cada vez más irritado.

—Kagome —Kuma volteó hacia ella, Kagome tensó su cuerpo entero con terror—. ¿Este lobo tiene fragmentos de la perla de Shikon con él?

Kagome quedó en silencio por un segundo, congelada por un repentino miedo que Kuma matara a Koga frente a ella, entonces el joven lobo dio un paso hacia enfrente—. No la molestes más, sí, tengo dos fragmentos de la perla en mis piernas. Así que si no quieres que te demuestre lo que son capaces de hacer dos fragmentos de Shikon suelta ya a Kagome.

Kuma vio con detenimiento a Koga con especial interés en las piernas para después voltear de nueva cuenta hacia Kagome—. ¿Lo que dice es verdad?

Kagome primero asintió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza, después le dedicó una mirada de duda a Koga quien respondió moviendo de igual manera su cabeza imitando su gesto—. Lleva uno en cada pierna —respondió por fin.

—Ya veo, muy bien —murmuró Kuma estudiando aquella escena, fue una fracción de segundo cuando el demonio la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él, pudo escuchar a Koga gritar en protesta pero Kuma le ignoró y los demonios frente a Koga le impidieron pasar. Kuma la sujetó con fuerza del mentón sin intenciones de soltarla—. Entrégame tus fragmentos y dejaré que te lleves a Kagome.

Koga le dedicó una mirada de duda a aquel demonio—. ¿Cómo puedo creer en ti?

—Tendrás que hacerlo —se burló Kuma, mostrándole el enorme fragmento que llevaba en su cuello, aquel que le había arrebatado a Kagome el día que la secuestró—. Si no quieres que te demuestre lo que puede hacer un fragmento de gran tamaño.

Diciendo esas últimas palabras a manera de burla por la amenaza que le había hecho Koga hacía apenas unos segundos. El lobo gruño evidentemente frustrado pero aceptó agacharse hacia su pierna derecha, Kagome ahogó un grito cuando lo vio con sus propias garras atravesar su carne y desencarnar el pequeño fragmento que a pesar de estar cubierto de la sangre de Koga resplandecía con intensidad.

—Te daré el otro cuando sueltes a mi mujer —sentenció Koga poniéndose de pie, su pierna escurría sangre sin control pero el lobo parecía no notarlo, le lanzó el fragmento a Kuma quien lo atrapó con destreza.

—¿Es tuya esta mujer sin honor? —se burló Kuma apretando el mentón de Kagome, esas palabras ocasionaron un agujero en el pecho de la joven quien de inmediato miró suplicante a su captor y después vio a su amigo Koga con un semblante dudoso.

—¿Pero qué mierdas estás diciendo, criatura asquerosa? —Koga le retó sin darle crédito a las palabras de Kuma.

—Las sacerdotisas son bellas criaturas llenas de poder espiritual —continuó Kuma mirando a Kagome con fingida lástima, las piernas de ella temblaban, en su cabeza sólo repetía una y otra vez "No...por favor, no"—, ¿de verdad crees que yo podía permitir que un ser tan poderoso estuviera cerca de mí amenazando con destruirme en cualquier momento? Había que matar la fuente de su poder, había que acabar con su pureza...

Kagome cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro, se sentía tan llena de vergüenza, tan sucia, y por el grito ahogado de sorpresa que dio Koga supo que ya todo estaba perdido. Kagome abrió despacio sus ojos para toparse con el rostro desencajado de su amigo, asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¡Eres un asqueroso hijo de puta!, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a...?! —no pudo terminar su reclamo pues soltó un grito de dolor. Kagome se sorprendió ante eso y vio como Kuma, con ayuda del poder de la perla, había estirado su brazo libre y desencarnado el fragmento restante de la pierna izquierda de Koga.

—¡Koga! —gritó Kagome desesperada al ver a su amigo caer de rodillas en el suelo frío de la cueva comenzando a sangrar sin control.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo entregarte a Kagome y no podía dejar que te fueras con un fragmento de Shikon —se disculpó Kuma sin apartar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, alzó la vista hacia sus secuaces quienes permanecían a la espera de sus órdenes—. Devórenlo completo, no quiero que queden ni los huesos.

Kagome abrió con tal violencia sus ojos al escuchar eso que temió que sus ojos saltaran de su cara. No, Koga había llegado hasta ahí por ella. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño.

No entendió cómo fue capaz de lograrlo pero, alzando su mano, pudo tomar el fragmento del cuello de Kuma sujetándolo entre sus dedos.

—No permitiré...¡No permitiré que lastimes a Koga! —gritó con seguridad, apretó el fragmento dentro de su mano, concentrando todas sus ganas y su energía en aquel trozo de cristal.

Comenzó a sentir fuertes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como el fragmento le quemaba la mano pero no le importó, sabía que lo estaba logrando pues escuchó a Kuma gritar alaridos de dolor, cerró los ojos con más fuerza, sintió sus oídos colapsarse ante las potentes oleadas de energía que escapaban de su cuerpo. Escuchó los gritos desgarrados de los otros demonios, su cuerpo de pronto cayó al suelo haciéndola comprender que había logrado desintegrar a Kuma y, al juzgar por la manera tan abrupta que los otros monstruos callaron, comprendió que a ellos también los había eliminado.

Su respiración era torpe, no podía alcanzar un ritmo normal, sintió su cuerpo entero sobre el frío suelo de piedra y abrió los ojos. Abrió la mano donde sujetaba el fragmento que había tomado del cuello de Kuma notando como su palma lucía enrojecida en carne viva, pero el trozo de la perla estaba ahí brillando con intensidad, alzó despacio la vista hasta ver frente a ella el par de fragmentos que pertenecían a Koga.  
Es cierto, Koga, pensó de inmediato su mente.

—¡Koga! —gritó sinceramente preocupada poniéndose de pie, el aludido lobo se puso lentamente de pie detrás de un montículo de grandes piedras que le habían servido de refugio, Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio, comprendió que el instinto de bestia natural en Koga le había hecho reaccionar para ponerse a salvo a tiempo. La joven tomó los fragmentos de Shikon del suelo y corrió hasta él—¿Estás bien?, ¿no te hice daño?

Koga parpadeó varias veces, atónito, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar—. Kagome, ¡lo lograste tú sola!

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder, se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y asintió con timidez.

—Ese idiota subestimó tu poder ¿eh?, esa es mi chica —Koga sonaba tan orgulloso de ella que le dio el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Aún piensas llamarme así? —preguntó avergonzada, sintió las manos de Koga sobre sus mejilas acariciándola con ternura.

—Lo que te haya hecho ese bastardo no es tu culpa, Kagome —dijo Koga al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, Kagome por primera vez en muchos días se sentía de verdad a salvo—. Sólo lamento no haber llegado antes, perdóname por favor.  
—Koga... —susurró sin poder contener más su llanto, abrazó a su amigo con tanta fuerza que temió que fuese sólo un sueño y de pronto se le escurriera de entre los brazos. Lloró hasta que sus ojos le dolieron.

Estaba a salvo, estaba con Koga, ya nada ni nadie le haría daño de nuevo.

 **Continuará.**


	3. II Kagome

**Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo hace alusión a un tema que puede resultar sensible para una parte del público lector, en ningún momento pretendo faltarle el respeto a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme y el tema tratado aquí jamás se hace con intenciones de promover prácticas que atenten contra la dignidad de terceros. Gracias.**

II. KAGOME.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando vio esa pequeña aldea totalmente en ruinas, aún había restos humanos expuestos al sol y a los animales carroñeros quienes hurgaban entre los huesos y la piel seca en busca de un trozo de carne que pudiesen picotear. Permanecía de pie justo en medio de las cabañas que se habían negado a caer cuando escuchó las tranquilas pisadas de alguien cerca de ella lo que le hizo voltear de inmediato con un poco de temor, afortunadamente esa sensación no duró mucho pues se trataba de Koga quien llevaba en su mano derecha un par de conejos muertos mientras en la izquierda sujetaba una prenda de color rojo.

—Esto fue obra de Kuma y sus secuaces, detecto el aroma que quedó de ellos aquí —susurró Koga con cautela, Kagome se abrazó a sí misma reaccionando ante un escalofrío que le produjo ese nombre pero asintió con su cabeza.

—Es una fortuna que ya nunca le harán daño a nadie —susurró más para sí misma que para continuar la conversación con Koga, él pudo notarlo así que le dedicó una comprensiva sonrisa que le reconfortó el corazón. Vio como su amigo desviaba su mirada de ella para observar el color del cielo así que Kagome le imitó: los tonos naranjas y rosados comenzaban a pintar con intensidad el firmamento, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran a su ritmo.

—No falta mucho para que caiga la noche —complementó Koga bajando su mirada y estirando hacia Kagome su mano izquierda donde sujetaba la ropa de color rojo y blanco, ella de inmediato notó que se trataba de las típicas prendas de una sacerdotisa—. El templo de esta aldea está en ruinas pero encontré esta muda de ropa limpia, pensé que quisieras cambiarte.

Kagome bajó su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo observando las ropas que llevaba puestas: su uniforme color verde lucía tremendamente sucio de tierra, sudor e incluso sangre, así como con ciertos pedazos de tela hechos girones, se sorprendió de no haberlo notado, considerando lo mucho que disfrutaba estar aseada. Pero por fortuna Koga pareció haberlo hecho, pensó como un modo de alegrar su lastimada alma. Exhaló un suspiro cargado de cansancio y aceptó la ropa que le ofrecía Koga extendiendo ambos brazos.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Koga —dijo en tono suave y sinceramente agradecida con su amigo, el joven lobo le dedicó su característica sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo.

—Puedes cambiarte en la cabaña de allá, ya la he revisado, está completamente vacía —le señaló la cabaña a sus espaldas, una de las pocas que permanecieron de pie ante la destrucción del humilde pueblo, acto seguido levantó la mano derecha donde sostenía al pobre par de conejos por las orejas—. Les quitaré la piel y los pondré al fuego para que puedas comerlos. Creo que ya aprendí que a los humanos no les sienta bien la carne cuando está cruda.

Kagome se permitió reír con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aceptó la propuesta de Koga asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza—. De verdad, Koga, muchas gracias...

—Ya deja eso, Kagome —contestó Koga con tranquilidad—, Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberte fallado tanto.

Kagome volvió a asentir con quietud, esta vez un poco más incómoda, fijó su mirada hacia la cabaña que Koga le había señalado y caminó despacio hacia ella, arrastrando los pies sobre el suelo de tierra.

Apenas entró pudo sentir un pesado frío, miró a su alrededor: las camas hechas con paja seca lucían deshechas, un pequeño baúl donde la familia que solía vivir ahí guardaba lo poco o mucho que añoraba lucía violentado con las intenciones de vaciarlo, en el centro de la hoguera un caldero caído de donde se derramaba un estofado ahora seco, con las verduras deshidratadas y la carne podrida, era una escena de verdad deprimente.

Volvió a suspirar por milésima vez, decidida en concentrarse a cambiarse de ropa. Dejó la muda limpia sobre el suelo de madera para tener las manos libres y poder desnudarse. Dudó unos segundos antes de levantarse la blusa, su cuerpo entero temblaba ante sus propias acciones, negándose a rendirse ante sí misma se quitó la prenda quedando sus pechos al aire pues su sostén había sido destruido por Kuma.

Maldijo ese nombre al mismo tiempo que se dedicó a observar su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, estaba tan pálida y magullada que sentía lástima por su propia suerte, observó en sus brazos las marcas de moretones, mordidas y arañazos, marcas que se extendían por su vientre, uno de sus pechos y probablemente el resto de su cuerpo lucía igual. Sintió sus ojos arder con la amenaza de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Lanzó la blusa que en algún momento fue blanca hacia un lugar en la habitación que no se molestó en averiguar, quería deshacerse de esa ropa, quemarlas si era necesario.

Sin poder retenerlo más, gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y corrían en chorros por todo su rostro pero aun así no se detuvo en su tarea de desnudarse, su falda verde corrió el mismo destino que el resto de su ropa sucia y buscó en la solitaria cabaña algún recipiente con agua. Para su suerte en una de las esquinas de la pequeña casa había un barril con agua fresca, agradeciendo que así fuera tomó una de las sábanas del suelo rompiendo un trozo para hundirlo en el agua. Fue así con ayuda de ese improvisado trapo que comenzó a asear despacio su cuerpo, en algunas partes le dolía el simple roce de la húmeda tela. Su cuerpo entero era ahora un manojo sin remedio. Pasó una y otra vez el paño sobre las partes de su cuerpo donde más le dolía recordar haber sufrido tanto pero no quedaba satisfecha, se sentía tan sucia, tan impura. Dioses, lo único que quería en ese momento era morir.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas llenas de moretones, llorando desconsolada llevó sus manos hasta el borde del barril de agua jalándolo hacia ella lográndolo tirar provocando que el frío líquido le cayera en todo el cuerpo para después derramarse por todo el suelo. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó a Koga tan preocupado fuera de la cabaña que de pronto su mente reaccionó.

—¡No entres! —lloró con amargura jalando la sábana que había destrozado segundos atrás para poder cubrirse con ella, las lágrimas en sus ojos eran tan gruesas que apenas podía ver lo que hacía—. Por favor, Koga, no entres, no me veas...

—No lo haré, descuida —la voz de Koga era serena, el lobo de verdad sonaba dispuesto a comprenderla—. No haré nada que no me pidas, Kagome...sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

Ella controló su llanto, limpiando sus ojos con la sábana ahora mojada por el agua derramada y por su propio cuerpo húmedo—. Lo estoy...

Koga quedó en silencio unos segundos frente a la entrada de la cabaña—. Sólo quiero que recuerdes, Kagome, que estoy aquí. No volveré a dejarte sola.

Kagome no respondió, se quedó en silencio mientras vio la sombra de Koga alejarse de la cabaña, se puso lentamente de pie escurriendo todo el agua que caía sobre el gran charco que se había formado debajo de ella. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor, le hacía tanta falta desahogarse, llorar a mares, aunque sabía que aún faltaba mucho esfuerzo para poder superar tantísimo dolor. Pero pensó en las palabras de Koga, no estaba sola, y no volvería a estarlo jamás.

Se vistió en silencio y salió de la cabaña a paso lento, apenada por lo que acababa de pasar, alzó su mirada buscado a Koga encontrándolo en el centro de la aldea frente a una fogata que había encendido. En medio del fuego el par de conejos despellejados ardían cocinando su carne, Koga levantó su vista hacia Kagome, ella se sintió de nuevo avergonzada. Quiso abrir la boca para disculparse por tremenda escena que tuvo que escuchar pero Koga le dedicó otra de sus características sonrisas de medio lado, arrogante y decidida como sólo él sabía dedicarla.

—¡Hey, Kagome!, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó con entusiasmo levantando un trozo de carne cocinada con su mano derecha, ofreciéndosela a ella. Kagome suspiró de alivio y sonrió sinceramente. Koga no le cuestionaba, no le juzgaba, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo ahí con ella y para ella...

 **Continuará.**


	4. II Koga

II. KOGA.

La cena pasó en completo silencio, para ser honesto consigo mismo no sabía exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. Pero sabía que Kagome estaba sufriendo mucho, había pasado por cosas terribles y todo por su culpa. Había confiado en InuYasha, maldita sea, se preguntó si ese había sido su mayor error…

Exhaló un pesado suspiro desde lo más profundo de su pecho, levantó la vista hacia el cielo encontrándose con un profundo mar oscuro bañado con brillantes estrellas. Había decidido que pasarían ahí la noche, después de todo tenía que darles oportunidad a Ginta y Hakkaku de alcanzarlos, le había ofrecido a Kagome limpiar una de las cabañas que se habían salvado de la desgracia que había azotado el pueblo para que pudiese dormir cómoda, él no tenía problemas por dormir a la intemperie y las casas humanas sinceramente le incomodaban.

Pero Kagome se había negado, no fue difícil para él adivinar que lo último que la chica quería era pasar la noche sola, así que buscó un futón que pudiese servir de entre las ruinas de la aldea y lo había colocado cerca de la hoguera que había encendido para montar su campamento.

—¿Koga? —la voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verla, permanecía sentada sobre el futón mirándolo dulcemente.

—¿Necesitas algo, Kagome? —preguntó sinceramente dispuesto a ayudarla, pero ella negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo estaba InuYasha cuando lo viste? —sintió un golpe en el estómago al escucharla pronunciar aquel nombre—. Quiero decir, el último vistazo que tuve de él lo vi muy herido.

—No más de lo que lo dejé yo —se quejó Koga con desgana—. Tus amigos humanos le quieren demasiado como para defenderlo de mí, lo iba a matar a golpes.

—No debiste golpearlo, Koga —murmuró Kagome preocupada por aquel perro pulgoso.

—¡¿Crees que no se lo merecía?! —alzó el tono de su voz, frustrado—, ahora más que nunca le quiero partir la cara, por dejarte en manos del repugnante de Kuma.

Koga pudo notar como el cuerpo entero de Kagome se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, entonces comprendió que no debía pronunciarlo nunca más. Sacudió con desgana sus hombros con intenciones de alejar la tensión que de un momento a otro había invadido el lugar, se cruzó de brazos en completo silencio mientras Kagome se abrazaba a sí misma buscando relajarse también.

—Kagome, ya no viajarás más con esa bestia inútil, no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo —sentenció con seguridad, ella le vio dudosa abriendo y cerrando su boca como pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué…qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella buscando con su mirada algún indicio que le dejara ver que el lobo sólo bromeaba. Pero no, no era ninguna puta broma.

—InuYasha falló al protegerte, Kagome, y yo fallé al confiar en él. No lo volveré a hacer, jamás —la miraba fijamente, quería que notara que iba completamente en serio.

—No…no puedes, Koga, mi lugar está con InuYasha —suplicó Kagome.

—Lo he decidido, Kagome, y esa bestia debilucha lo sabe—dijo Koga negándose a dar su brazo a torcer—, Sabe que te falló, por eso aceptó no entrometerse cuando le prohibí seguirme en cuanto vine a buscarte.

Vio los ojos de Kagome hundirse en lágrimas pero sólo fue un segundo pues la chica bajó la mirada hacia el suelo buscando ocultar su pena, el corazón del joven lobo dolió. Le dolía tanto negarle algo a Kagome, después de todo él sólo deseaba cumplir con cada capricho que la joven le pidiese pero en esto debía ser firme. No quería volver a dejarla.

—Aún cuando se lo prohibiste sé que está preocupado, Koga, yo le importo. Él peleó con su vida para rescatarme, para impedir que me llevaran…—rogó Kagome sin volver a levantar la vista—, quiero que sepa que estoy bien.

—Ginta y Hakkaku viajarán a decirle, además sé que tienes que volver a casa de tu madre pues también estará preocupada —trató de sonar lo más comprensivo que podía—, no pienso retenerte a la fuerza, Kagome, eso jamás, es sólo que…

—Yo entiendo, Koga —la joven cortó de tajo la discusión.

—¿De verdad lo entiendes? —ahora era Koga quien rogaba.

Kagome asintió con su cabeza, incómoda, al mismo tiempo que se acostaba en el futón dándole la espalda a Koga. Él no pudo hacer más que resignarse al desprecio de Kagome, pues no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

Rendido, se acostó del lado opuesto de donde estaba Kagome a un lado de la hoguera que ya comenzaba a apagarse, la leña ennegrecida sólo chispeaba ligeramente amenazando con pronto dejar de hacerlo, sin más remedio cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido pero abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar cómo Kagome se movía, incómoda, en su lecho. Podía escucharla murmurar cosas aunque no lograba entenderlas, pero se escuchaban casi como súplicas.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó aún un poco somnoliento.

—¡No!, ¡no me toques, no! —el escucharla llorar con tanta desesperación le hizo levantarse de un salto y correr hasta ella.

—¡Kagome! —la vio acostada sobre su futón, pataleando y soltando golpes al aire, como si luchara con fantasmas, se acercó con cuidado a ella, sacudiéndola para ayudarla a despertar— ¡Kagome, despierta!

Kagome abrió los ojos repentinamente, volviendo a gritar de terror mientras lograba sentarse, Koga se alejó lo suficientemente de ella con las manos al aire en señal de no pretender lastimarla. La luz que levemente aún despedían los leños de la hoguera dejaban notar que la pobre estaba bañada en sudor así como el movimiento brusco de arriba hacia abajo que hacía su pecho al respirar de forma agitada.

—¿K…Koga? —preguntó ella en casi una súplica.

—Tranquila, tuviste una pesadilla —le susurró Koga intentando calmarla.

La respiración de la joven se fue normalizando mientras ambos estaban en completo silencio, pero fue en menos de un segundo cuando Kagome se acercó con velocidad hacia Koga ocultándose en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—No te vayas, no me dejes sola por favor —la voz entrecortada de Kagome le desgarraba el alma, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedó petrificado mientras la joven lo abrazaba sin dejar de llorar en su pecho—, abrázame, Koga, abrázame por favor.

No tuvo que pedirlo de nuevo, Koga la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos acariciando su cabeza, jugando suavemente con sus mechones de cabello.

—Nunca, ¿me entiendes?, nunca me voy a ir ni voy a dejarte sola —murmuró en su oído, Kagome levantó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con él.

La miró directamente a los ojos, le dolía que ya no estuvieran joviales y alegres como solían estarlo, ahora lucían enrojecidos cansados por tanto llorar. Pero aun así, le parecían los ojos más dulces que había visto jamás.

Sintió la delicada mano derecha de Kagome sobre su mejilla, su roce fue tierno y suave pero él no apartó sus ojos de los de ella. Sólo los cerró cuando vio a ella cerrar los suyos y acercarse despacio hacia su rostro.  
Cuando sintió sus labios acariciar los de ella los abrió despacio para permitirse un beso más profundo que un simple roce. La besó despacio mientras ella lo aceptaba, sólo se apartaría de ella cuando ella misma lo deseara.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando la sintió separarse de él, lo miraba mucho más tranquila, incluso le sonrió.

—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó ella en un susurro sin apartar su suave mano de la mejilla del joven lobo.

—Es una promesa —refutó firmemente, jamás había estado tan seguro de sus palabras.

Un juramento, que hacía sobre su propia sangre.

La protegería a costa de su propia vida, para siempre.

Continuará.


	5. III Koga

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

III. Koga

Habían pasado tres noches desde aquel primer beso, con el paso de las mismas Kagome fue poco a poco recuperando su alegría y el característico brillo en sus ojos. Por las mañanas era capaz de sonreír con más sinceridad mientras que por las noches se acurrucaba en sus brazos y él simplemente la abrazaba con intenciones de protegerla. Sin buscar nada más, sin querer nada más.

La deseaba, por supuesto, como la había estado deseando desde el día que la declaró su mujer frente a toda su manada. Soñaba con ella, con derrotar a Naraku y después llevársela lejos, donde ya nadie pudiera hacerle daño, pero en esta ocasión las cosas habían terminado diferente. Todo dependía de ella, si ella quería que la abrazara así lo hacía, si ella buscaba sus labios él la besaba con toda la ternura que era capaz de brindarle. Así estaba bien, supuso, lo único que quería era que Kagome sanara.

Era la tercera noche que acampaban en aquel lugar, Ginta y Hakkaku ya no estaban muy lejos, como mucho tardarían hasta la mañana en alcanzarlos. Suspiró cansado, Kagome lo había convencido de darle sepultura a los cadáveres de los pobladores de aquella aldea, algo que él sinceramente jamás había hecho pero entendió que era un asunto importante para los humanos, para alguien como Kagome, así que aceptó de buena gana.

No quería admitirlo pero se estaba acostumbrando a aquel lugar, parecía que Kagome había tomado como misión arreglar la despoblada aldea, limpiando las cabañas, rescatando las cosas útiles de éstas y ofreciendo flores a las tumbas que él había ayudado a cavar, se preguntó si todo eso era una manera de escapar para la chica de su propia mente.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras veía a Kagome acomodando nuevamente su futón sobre el suelo justo a un lado de la hoguera.

—Ya has vuelto habitables varias de las cabañas de aquí —le sugirió—, podrías escoger cualquiera para dejar de dormir en la intemperie.

—¿No te agrada mi compañía? —se burló Kagome, Koga no pudo evitar reír de gusto cuando la escuchó bromear así, como si no importara nada más.

—Tus brazos —dijo al notarlos cuando Kagome remangó sus ropajes para refrescarse un poco del sofocante calor que producía la fogata frente a ella—, lucen mejor.

Kagome lo miró un poco dudosa pero entonces dirigió su mirada a su brazo derecho, estudiándolo con curiosidad—. Sí, han dejado de dolerme y los moratones están desapareciendo —respondió sinceramente contenta por ello. Koga le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Kagome, a más tardar Ginta y Hakkaku estarán aquí en la mañana —dijo sin darle más largas al asunto, Kagome se paralizó por un momento con las sábanas de su futón entre sus brazos tomando un semblante pensativo—. ¿Deseas que los envíe a buscar a InuYasha?

Ella no tardó mucho en asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, sentándose sobre su cama improvisada—. Quiero que sepa que estoy bien.

—Quieres verlo, ¿no es así? —Kagome era muy mala para ocultar lo que realmente deseaba. Ella no contestó de inmediato, se quedó en silencio un largo periodo de tiempo.

—Aunque fuera sólo una última vez… —susurró despacio.

—Si lo ves seguramente insistirá en que te quedes con él —respondió Koga nada convencido con la idea.

—¿Es eso tan malo?—preguntó Kagome dignándose por fin a mirarlo a los ojos, Koga no podía ver su propio rostro pero por el dolor que sintió en su cara casi podía jurar que lucía tremendamente ofendido—, Koga sigo creyendo que mi lugar es a su lado, pero no por lo que tú piensas

—¿De verdad te irías con él, Kagome? —preguntó sinceramente dolido—, ¿Te irías ahora?

—Koga, las cosas no son como las imaginas, he aceptado tu decisión de mantenerme a tu lado y, después de todo lo que me has ayudado, además de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos últimos días, yo también te he prometido que algún día seré para ti pero…

—Pero aún le quieres —susurró sin muchos ánimos, interrumpiéndola. ¿Qué era eso que sentía?, ¿eran celos?

—Por mucho tiempo me creí enamorada de él, Koga, claro que le quiero —Kagome se encogió de hombros, como si toda esa conversación fuera la más natural del mundo—. He sido su amiga mucho tiempo, conozco mucho de él y él de mí. Perdóname pero no podrá dejar de importarme nunca.

—Bien, no tienes que permanecer conmigo sólo porque te sientas en deuda —espetó más molesto.

—No es así —Kagome fue tajante—. Koga, de verdad me he enamorado de ti.

Koga no dijo más, permaneció en silencio con sus manos cerradas en puños, Kagome le extendió la mano sonriéndole dulcemente, él dudó un poco pero aceptó tomarle la mano. Kagome lo jaló hacia ella haciendo que él se sentara a su lado en el futón.

—Estamos juntos en esto, Koga, con tu ayuda los días van siendo mejores. No podré nunca pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que me rescataste —dijo Kagome con notoria sinceridad, acariciando con sus dedos la mano de Koga.

—Ya te dije que es mi deber, Kagome, eres mi mujer —lo dijo sin detenerse a pensar mucho en sus palabras, pero se mordió el labio inferior apenas lo dijo. No quería que Kagome se sintiera de nuevo tomada sin su consentimiento, arrepentido subió su mirada buscando la de Kagome. Ella lucía serena pero parecía como si su alma se hubiese salido de su cuerpo por un momento—. No debí decir eso…

Hizo ademán de soltar su mano de la de ella pero Kagome reforzó su agarre impidiéndole hacerlo. Se quedaron en silencio por tanto tiempo que llegó el momento en el que Koga sólo escuchaba el ruido de los grillos cantándole a la noche así como el crispe de la leña ardiendo en medio de la fogata, dioses aquello lo desesperaba, acercó su rostro al de ella juntando sus frentes para poder estar lo más cerca posible. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él respiraba despacio, sintió la suave mano de Kagome posarse sobre su mejilla, tal y como lo había estado haciendo desde noches anteriores.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Kagome? —seguía dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, no haría nada que ella no deseara primero.

Ella asintió y no hubo necesidad de que lo hiciera dos veces. La besó primero con cautela, como si temiera romperla pero poco a poco fue profundizando más su beso así como su deseo, la abrazó por la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le acariciaba la mejilla, recordándole que todo estaba bien. No la escuchó protestar así que considero que estaba bien continuar.

Las pasadas noches era justo ahí cuando se detenía, cuando la tenía abrazada de esa forma, pero ahora se sentía distinto. No deseaba parar. Se abalanzó despacio contra ella recostándola sobre el futón sin poder dejar de besarla hasta quedar encima de su cuerpo sin dejar caer todo su peso, entonces pudo detectar la tensión proveniente de ella, podía sentir como temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Entonces se separó del beso como si este le quemara los labios y la miró avergonzado.

—Mañana te llevaré con InuYasha, te marcharás con Ginta y Hakkaku —sentenció aterrado, aún encima de ella, acorralándola con sus manos colocadas a cada lado de su cabeza

—Koga… —susurró ella mirándolo suplicante.

—No podré controlarme, Kagome, me voy a odiar toda la vida si me atrevo a hacerte daño… —murmuró tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era mejor parar.

—¡Koga! —le llamó tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Él fue capaz de reaccionar para mirarla fijamente, volviendo a quedar ambos en completo silencio, Kagome le sonrió fugazmente rodeándolo con sus brazos obligándolo a descender lentamente hasta ella. Le sorprendió que fuese Kagome quien tomara la iniciativa de volver a besarlo pero aceptó en corresponderle.

Fue el beso más apasionado de todos los que habían compartido hasta ese momento, se permitió morderla despacio e incluso introducir su lengua entre los suaves labios de Kagome, ella gimió suavemente aunque no pudo evitar notar que de nuevo se había llenado de escalofríos. Kagome estaba luchando contra los demonios que había dejado Kuma en su cabeza y cuerpo, eso Koga lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a detenerse en el momento que así lo decidiera ella, pero era la propia Kagome quien lo deseaba así.

Guiado por la misma mano de Kagome, rodeo con sus dedos uno de los senos femeninos que aún estaban cubiertos por la tela blanca de la túnica de sacerdotisa. La joven gimoteó abrazando con fuerza a su compañero, Koga, tratando de controlarse bajó hasta el cuello descubierto de ella pero el olor del deseo era más intenso en aquel rincón. Respiró profundo al mismo tiempo que buscó los bordes de la ropa para comenzar a quitarla. Kagome contuvo la respiración cuando se sintió desnuda, Koga pudo notarlo, depositó un suave beso en el cuello y volvió a subir la mirada.

—Si quieres que pare, sólo tienes que decírmelo, no haré nada que no quieras —le susurró quedamente, dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, negó despacio con la cabeza y le susurró—: Hazme tu mujer, quiero ser tuya, Koga…

La besó de nuevo, esta vez con gran desesperación siendo correspondido sinceramente por ella, volvió a colocar su mano en el pecho ahora desnudo masajeándolo entre sus dedos extasiado por los gimoteos que daba Kagome en respuesta. Poco a poco llevó sus manos a otros rincones de su cuerpo terminando de desnudarla: aún había unos cuantos hematomas y cicatrices marcados no sólo en el cuerpo sino en la memoria, pero se inclinó a besar las heridas tan despacio como pudo, recorrió sus piernas, sus muslos, su vientre, la llenó de besos deseando que estos la sanaran.

Ella exhaló un suspiro suave mientras se aferraba a las sábanas del futón, Koga deseando acompañarla en desnudez se levantó un momento de su lugar para deshacerse de las pesadas pieles que lo cubrían. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella esta vez entre las piernas femeninas que se habían abierto para él.

Volvió a besarla despacio y acarició su cabello—. Antes que nada, Kagome, recuerda siempre lo muy enamorado que estoy de ti

—dijo tan claro como le fue posible mientras bajaba su mano derecha hasta la zona más privada de Kagome—, recuerda siempre que te amo.

Kagome le miraba conmovida, casi al borde del llanto.

—Yo también te amo, Koga, recuerdalo siempre —susurró aprobando lo que pretendía hacer.

Él bajó despacio su mano comenzando a tocar suavemente con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, recordándole que no debía sentir miedo. Primero la acarició despacio esperando su reacción, la escuchó gemir y el estremecer de su cuerpo, aquello le dio permiso de bajar lentamente su dedo introduciéndose en ella con cuidado, sacando de vez en cuando su dedo solo para volver a meterlo, sintiendo aquella zona completamente mojada, esperando por él .

Ella gritó pero no fue uno con terror, lo abrazó con fuerza y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Koga… —gimoteó suplicante Él sonrió conmovido, no hacía falta que dijera nada más. Después de todo lo deseaba tanto, o más que ella.

Se separó un momento y tomó su miembro con la misma mano con la que había tocado a Kagome, acariciando del inicio hasta la punta varias veces para después colocarlo en la entrada de la intimidad femenina.

Alzó la vista buscando sus ojos y los encontró mirándolo directamente, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Kagome no podía dejar de temblar, aquí estaban, a punto de enfrentarse al mayor demonio que había dejado el mal nacido de Kuma pero, algo más importante que eso, estaba por demostrarle cuánto la amaba de verdad.

Se empujó despacio abriéndose paso entre la empapada piel, las húmedas paredes estaban tremendamente calientes y lo apretaban de una manera que le hizo gruñir con placer. Era una sensación increíble. La escuchó gemir y levantar levemente su espalda del suelo ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

La sensación lo mareaba así que se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con desespero. Ella correspondió con las mismas ganas al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Entonces salió despacio de dentro de ella solo para volver a entrar con la misma lentitud, ella reaccionó gimiendo suavemente así que repitió entrar y salir a un ritmo tranquilo, sin prisas.

El ruido húmedo que provocaba el entrar y salir de su miembro de entre los labios mojados y las paredes apretadas de Kagome era embriagante. Los gemidos de ella eran cada vez más intensos así como los espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, la sentía estremecerse bajo su cuerpo sin dejar de abrazarlo. Colocó las manos en su cintura para atraerla hacia él al mismo tiempo que la embestía con más fuerza, entrando y saliendo aumentando la velocidad.

Los gruñidos de él se mezclaban con los de ella, podía sentir las cortas uñas de Kagome encarnarse en su espalda, las piernas femeninas le rodeaban la cintura. Él en medio de la ola de sensaciones que lo invadían no paraba de repetirle lo muy hermosa que era, le juraba que nunca la volvería a dejar sola, ella gritaba y gemía repitiendo la misma promesa.

Ella gritó con fuerza aferrándose a la sábana del futón, arqueando su espalda, esa acción fue tan intensa que apretó las paredes que rodeaban el miembro de Koga quien no dejaba de embestirla ferozmente, sin poder contenerlo más llegó a la máxima sensación dejando correr su esencia en el interior de Kagome. Sintió como ella perdía el control de sus piernas por un segundo llegando también a la cima del placer.

Se sintió exhausto, el pecho de ella subía y bajaba agitado tratando de controlar su respiración, ambos estaban bañados en sudor, salió despacio de su interior dejando un hilo espeso de la mezcla de ambos, la sintió estremecerse de nuevo bajo él cuando se retiró por completo.

Se miraban fijamente, ambos respirando cansados, entonces el silencio se rompió cuando Kagome soltó una sincera risa que contagió a Koga. Él se quitó de encima para dejarse caer rendido a un costado de su mujer, ahora sí que podía decirle así sin que nadie pudiese negarle el derecho, ella se acurrucó en su pecho siendo respondida por él rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Era así como deseé que fuera —susurró despacio. Koga le dio un tierno beso en la frente acariciando su hombro.

—Así será de ahora en adelante —le reconfortó—, Sólo serás mía, quien intente hacerte daño de nuevo lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos, cayendo dormida entre sus brazos, él beso de nueva cuenta su frente dispuesto a hacer lo mismo y dormir en paz. Al lado de su mujer, su Kagome.

La mañana había empezado fresca y tranquila, él permanecía apoyado en uno de los árboles cercanos al río donde su mujer lavaba su rostro con el agua fría, la joven había remangado su ropa y había entrado al agua hasta donde el río la cubría los pies.

Ella volteó a verle y él le sonrió confiado divirtiéndose cuando la vio sonrojarse. Justo esa mañana al despertar la había tomado de nuevo, la había hecho suya de nueva cuenta pero con mucha más confianza que la primera vez, inclusive Kagome se permitió gritar e incluso a pedirle más. Si así serían de ahora en adelante sus amaneceres no podía esperar por lo que sería del resto de sus días.

Lamentablemente esa repentina felicidad no duró mucho cuando su olfato detectó no sólo a sus amigos acercándose, sino también una conocida peste que venía con ellos.

—No son más que un par de idiotas —se quejó alzando la voz y dirigiendo su vista hacia el camino entre los árboles.

—¿Koga? —escuchó a Kagome a sus espaldas sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Ahí están! —escuchó la voz de Ginta corriendo hacia él.

—¡Koga! —gritó Hakkaku saludandolo notablemente contento por haberlos alcanzado.

—¡Son unos tontos! —les gritó—, ¿por qué dejaron que los siguieran?

Como impulso volteó hacia atrás para ver a Kagome quien estaba de pie a sus espaldas, aún con los pies dentro del agua su semblante era de total sorpresa con la piel repentinamente pálida y los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Kagome! —esa voz...esa maldita voz.

Redirigió su mirada hacia enfrente y no sólo vio a ese perro inútil de InuYasha, también lo acompañaban sus amigos. A quienes escuchó también llamar a su mujer contentos por verla, la exterminadora y el pequeño zorro se bajaron del lomo de la bestia que montaban corriendo hasta Kagome. La mujer humana lo empujó, probablemente sin intención, alejando al lobo del camino hacia su amiga. La vio abrazarla con fuerza e incluso pudo escucharla llorar mientras le susurraba lo muy preocupados que habían estado por ella, el niño zorro también lloraba de felicidad. Kagome los abrazaba con tanta fuerza que parecía no querer soltarlos jamás, también llorando pesadamente.

Sintió la presencia de InuYasha justo a su costado obligándole a voltear a mirarlo. Se quedaron uno frente al otro, ambos rígidos y con aspecto de muerte, el híbrido lo miraba furioso pero Koga no se dejó intimidar. InuYasha le ignoró y caminó hacia Kagome casi corriendo hacia ella.

La exterminadora, con el zorrito entre sus brazos, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su amigo. La sangre de Koga hirvió cuando lo vio frente a frente con Kagome, se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento pero después InuYasha la jaló hacia él y al abrazó con muchísima fuerza siendo correspondido totalmente por Kagome a quien incluso escuchó llorar entre los brazos del híbrido.

—Perdónanos, Koga —escuchó a Hakkaku detrás de él.

—No pudimos impedir que nos siguieran —complementó Ginta, Koga volteó a verlos, ambos lucían apenados.

—Nosotros insistimos —escuchó al monje quien se colocó justo a un lado de Ginta, hablando sereno y con su característica elocuencia—. Y te pido que no nos lo reproches, no puedes evitar que nos sintiéramos preocupados.

Koga no respondió directamente pero asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos recordando cuando le había prohibido a Kagome regresar con el tonto de InuYasha: "Mi lugar es con InuYasha". Entonces no lo había comprendido, los celos no se lo habían permitido, pero ahora todo era más claro.

La quería y la quería con él pero existía algo más grande que él mismo.

Había una misión que cumplir, todos los ahí presentes tenían una deuda que cobrarle a Naraku, y todos ellos necesitaban a Kagome tanto como InuYasha o él mismo. No había espacios para ser egoístas.

—Busquen comida para ustedes y los lobos, descansen un rato —le ordenó a sus amigos con naturalidad—, debemos seguir adelante buscando a Naraku.

—¿Nos iremos sin la señora Kagome? —preguntó Ginta sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Koga dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió a mirar a Kagome quien aún abrazaba en silencio a InuYasha.

—Ella ya está donde debe estar —sentenció con seguridad.

Así era, al menos por ahora, Kagome era su mujer y algún día tomaría el lugar que realmente le correspondía: con él.

 **Continuará.**


	6. III Kagome

**III. KAGOME**

El resto del medio día se fue lento cuando se sentó con InuYasha a hablar de todo lo que había vivido, el híbrido la escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir jamás, aunque no pudo evitar golpear violentamente el suelo maldiciendo el nombre de aquel desgraciado cuando tuvo que confesarle lo que Kuma había hecho con ella, también lo vio cerrar los ojos con dolor cuando, entre lágrimas, le confió también lo que había pasado entre ella y Koga, que ahora era su mujer.

Kagome tomó la mano con la que InuYasha había golpeado el suelo entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, InuYasha se aferró a ese agarre.

—No podré terminar nunca de pedirte perdón —la voz de InuYasha era entrecortada, como si luchara contra él mismo.

—Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos para salvarme, y has venido a buscarme. No es culpa de nadie más que de Kuma —le reconfortó con sinceridad, no culpaba a su amigo de nada de lo que había pasado.

InuYasha bajó la mirada, avergonzado, Kagome colocó su mano libre sobre la mejilla de su amigo haciendo que volviera a verla a los ojos, le sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a su mejilla dejando un suave beso para él.

—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?, con todos —preguntó InuYasha pero de inmediato se corrigió— quiero decir, con Sango, Miroku…

—Hoy por hoy mi lugar es con ustedes, sobretodo contigo, InuYasha —InuYasha entrelazó de nuevo sus dedos con los de ella al escucharla—. Llegará el día que ya no sea así y espero me puedas perdonar.

El híbrido no dijo más, se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazó con fuerza, como si temiese que se le escapara de entre los brazos siendo de humo. Ella sonrió feliz, a pesar de que ahora sus sentimientos habían cambiado, nadie en el mundo la abrazaba como InuYasha lo hacía.

—Kagome —escuchó la quieta voz de Sango llamándola a sus espaldas. Se separó despacio de InuYasha y volteó a ver a su amiga—. Son Koga y sus amigos...parece que ya se marchan.

Se puso de pie casi tan inmediatamente como lo hizo InuYasha, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que InuYasha dio un paso hacia atrás. Dejandole el camino libre.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, respiró hondo soltando todo el aire que le sobró en un suspiro, caminó atravesando los árboles hasta llegar de nuevo a los causes del río donde Koga, sus amigos y sus lobos bebían agua, preparándose para marchar.

—Vaya, esperaba poder descansar un poco más —escuchó a Hakkaku quejarse estirando sus brazos buscando relajar los músculos.

—Ya será mas adelante —contestó Koga distraído, Kagome lo vio agacharse con uno de sus lobos acariciando su pelaje y dándole de comer un trozo de carne de conejo que traía en su mano. El animal devoró la carne para después lamer el rostro de Koga. Kagome sonrió conmovida por la manera en que Koga cuidaba de su manada, Koga alzó la vista para verla a los ojos y ella volvió a sonreír.

Koga también sonrió mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, caminó hasta ella quedando frente a frente.

—Esto va en contra de toda mi voluntad pero tengo que dejarte de nuevo bajo el cuidado de esa bestia idiota —Koga se escuchaba tranquilo y con su característico humor.

—Gracias, Koga —dijo con sinceridad, sentía su corazón latirle con fuerza.

—De todos modos no te preocupes, siempre voy a llegar a ti cuando lo necesites —le prometió tomándola de las manos.

—Lo sé —respondió mientras Koga le estrechaba con fuerza las manos.

—Volveré a buscarte, Kagome, y entonces ya no nos volveremos a separar —juró mirándola a los ojos.

—Y yo te estaré esperando, Koga —respondió ella, sintió a Koga abrazarla y le correspondió con dulzura. Le dolía separarse de él de una manera que hasta entonces desconocía, pero tenía la certeza que volvería a verlo y eso aligeraba su pena.

Ambos se besaron a paso lento y profundo, después separaron sus labios, vio a Koga sonreír con su típica arrogancia.

—Cuídate, mi amada Kagome —dio tres pasos hacia atrás, tomó impulso con sus piernas y empezó a correr en dirección al norte, corría tan rápido que sólo podía distinguirse el remolino de tierra que dejaba tras de él.

—¡Oye, esperanos!, ¡Koga! —escuchó a sus amigos. Kagome se quedó de pie en su lugar viendo como el resto de la manada corría detrás de su líder, buscando seguir su paso.

Los lobos aullaban emocionados por el comienzo de la carrera, Ginta y Hakkaku corrían entre todas esas bestias enormes y peludas como lo que eran: dos más de ellos.

No pudo evitar pensar que algún día tendría hijos que corrieran entre todos esos lobos, que formarían parte de esa pequeña manada desintegrada por culpa de las ambiciones de Naraku. Sonrió al imaginar lo que sería, y le emocionaba pensar también que ella también correría entre esas bestias.

Algún día, fuera pronto o tarde, debería correr al paso del lobo.

 **FIN.**

Con este último capítulo doy como concluido este fanfic que me impuse como un reto. Un reto fue más difícil de lo que podría admitir más que nada por la pareja. A Pesar de ser mi segunda pareja favorita nunca había escrito algo propiamente dedicado a ellos (aunque lo tenía planeado) y como la InuKag que nunca podré dejar de ser les rendí un pequeño homenaje dentro de la historia, no pude evitarlo xD.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios , estaré dando un tiempo para responderles a cuántos me sea posible. De nuevo les agradezco el apoyo que me brindan siempre.


End file.
